


【天养生x陈志杰】承欢 pwp（特殊ABO）

by kisschaos



Category: ABO二设, Wujing, 天养生 - Fandom, 陈志杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisschaos/pseuds/kisschaos
Summary: 设定：Omega天养生x Beta陈志杰，肉体上太复杂，见内容，从精神上来说绝对是天杰就对了。内容：天养生情潮汹涌急需a来解决， 但beta陈警官完全不想搞这个omega。于是就被难得暴躁的天养生压倒，硬生生用道具搞硬，然后天哥骑乘。志杰beta思维作死，嘲讽天女王：不要漏水湿了地毯，我们还得赔天女王（微笑）："很好。"私设：激素水平波动会导致临时发情，非正式发情期，操一顿就好了，不用标记。AO发情期都会使得力量加强，身体素质提高（其实一直想吐槽，如果Omega在发情期身体素质跟不上，哪里能受得住）





	【天养生x陈志杰】承欢 pwp（特殊ABO）

警局获得批准后，派出一队警官，在国外抓到了逃犯天养生。  
天养生很狡猾，让好几个alpha警官都挂了彩，但是因为不能虐待犯人的原则，警官们无法报复回去。天养生虽是个omega，但是一点omega的温柔都没有。在等待回国的日子里，他被手铐铐在床头，却一点也不慌张，惬意地盘腿坐着看电视，等饭送到跟前，偶尔兴起就毒舌开怼。  
Alpha警官们挂彩了，被怼了，不能打回去，怼回去的角度还没他刁钻，每天气得脑仁疼。Alpha和omega的情绪越激烈，无意中散发的信息素就越具有挑衅的攻击感，导致两方越来越针锋相对。陈志杰虽然是个beta，也感觉到这两方之间的氛围有个火星就能炸了。  
这天是志杰和另一个alpha警官看守犯人，alpha警官被气的撸胳膊挽袖子，决意被处分也要掐死天养生。志杰看他是这些天来最生气的一个，真的要出手打人了，赶紧上前拦住，好说歹说推他出门去吃个午饭。  
终于把人推出门，志杰衣服都弄得皱皱巴巴，回头一看天养生，发现他其实也是动了真气。脸上都不带着嘲讽的笑了，看到志杰回头看他，天养生翻了个白眼把头扭到一边，也不说话了。  
陈志杰叹口气，整整衣服，随手倒了杯热水，递给天养生。  
天养生正烦着呢，不耐烦地说："滚蛋。”  
志杰不是没脾气，平时他也受不了天养生老是骂警察。好意被拒，便没好气地说：“滚不了，职责所在，我可劝你喝口水缓缓，万一气死了我还得......”  
天养生不舒服似的动动腿，冷哼：“我怎么样关你屁事。"  
陈志杰仔细一看，发现天养生裤子湿了一片，突然明白他这是气别人，结果自己也被信息素刺激到临时发情，低头忍住笑容，清了清嗓子，安耐住幸灾乐祸的语气，平淡地说："是不管我屁事，关你屁股的事 。"  
天养生回头眯眼看他，明显在发怒的边缘。志杰瘪瘪嘴放下热水坐到旁边去，但他真的不忍放弃对天养生落井下石的机会。平时志杰沉默惯了，嘴笨，每次被天养生捎带手怼的时候，他都没法及时想到足够好的句子怼回去，所以一直十分憋气。  
于是他又说了一句："你要什么样的a啊，器多大活多好？我帮你联系，不过联系之后你可别付钱，付钱还得判你嫖娼。"  
天养生完全不想理解他的笑话，眼中泛起红血丝，喘起了粗气，眼神似是要把他盯穿。  
志杰礼貌地笑了回去，快活地打开了门：“你就搁这等着吧。”

不过志杰贫归贫，还是会下意识地照顾omega，出了门去找后勤要了omega发情所需要的道具。他不懂怎么选，更不可能懂天养生喜欢什么，只要了不同型号的多种道具，打算让那家伙自己选。  
他进门把黑色袋子装着的道具放到床上，天养生站起来阴狠地盯着他，看见道具后又骤然笑了。  
陈志杰明白他这样波动剧烈的情绪是完全进入临时发情期的标志，也不在意，收起手铐，临走又忍不住嘱咐："天养生，你赶紧上床用，别漏水漏到地毯上，我们还得赔。"  
他这句话确实不是出于嘲讽，只是节省惯了的一句唠叨。但是情绪不稳的天养生就气炸了。他这人做惯了大哥，带着弟弟妹妹带习惯了，所以如果不是真的要闹掰的程度，他越气就越笑，气疯了就笑得凶残又甜美，还带点疯狂。笑着的唇和凶狠的眼神矛盾又和谐，像是天使与恶魔的塑像强行捏合到了一起。  
他开口道："过来帮我拆开。"  
陈志杰疑惑地看了他一眼，转头还是往外走，他就拎着志杰领子拽回来："包装都不拆，你们警察就这么办事？"  
被甩到床上，陈志杰只当他发疯，要起来，天养生就用膝盖压住他的衬衫，坐在他的胯上，压得他动不了。  
陈志杰皱着眉头："你干吗？"  
"知道o发情的时候最容易怎样吗？最容易被欲望控制，我现在......可是很想跟你上床啊。"天养生舔舔嘴唇。  
陈志杰看他不像开玩笑，却仍然不觉危险，他只是无奈地表示："你压我没用，我是beta，你操不了我我也干不了你。你还是赶紧自己来吧，别坐我裤子上待会湿了咋办……"  
天养生“啧”一声，掏出一个口塞塞他嘴里，恶狠狠地给他扣上扣子，还特意勒紧，箍得陈志杰脸上鼓起两坨小肉肉。他挣扎，又被天养生按住口鼻，窒息中失了力气。接着，双手被制住，还被搜出了手铐，被铐在床头。  
天养生热气腾腾的身体压着身下人，信息素热辣又下流，但是beta陈志杰只是白着一张脸想：  
不仅被成功袭警还被抢了装备，这回去怎么跟上级交代......

天养生明白他还没回过味来，好整以暇地坐在床边，把蹭到的口水抹到志杰穿的牛仔裤上。  
"陈警官，记住，天黑路滑，社会复杂，”他凑近歪头一笑，捏捏陈警官鼓鼓的双颊，”你知道我是个讲究人，一切呢，有条件的时候，就按最方便和最好的来。"  
"床上也一样，能用真人热腾腾的肉棒，就绝不用那仿真的便宜玩意。现在这里现在这里有个你...”天养生的手慢慢从志杰大腿内侧摸到柔软蛰伏的性器，狠狠一按，“我干嘛不用呢？"  
志杰瞪大眼睛，往日疲惫耷下的眼睑下长长的睫毛全部显露出来，显得十分脆弱惊恐。他震惊地这才明白自己真的会被扒光，憋红了脸“呜呜呜呜呜”地想说话。

天养生欲望渐起，开始流汗。他摸进陈志杰的衣服里，满意地感受到陈警官的皮肤摸起来柔滑又结实，一手扯掉志杰的裤子。志杰反抗挣扎，天养生就捏住他小小的乳头大力揉捻，让他疼得直呜咽。  
天养生撕扯着自己的衣服，中途却不放开捏揉的手指，捏着捏着就变成色情地挑逗揉搓。陈志杰作为一个beta男性，从没感受过这种操作，耳朵发热，心脏悸动，时不时地又因为指甲掐到了乳孔而感到针刺似的疼。  
扒光了自己，天养生扔掉衣服，手上动作十分直接，一下就握住陈志杰的肉棒。志杰从未被这样冒犯过，羞恼地去踢他，但是猛地看到天养生难得掺杂着情动的眼神，又因为太过超出想象而愣了一下，踢得力道不足，被天养生轻而易举的握住，强大的力道卡得志杰脚踝快要碎掉。  
天养生撸动着志杰的性器，舔舔嘴唇，吞咽口水，上手去摸自己的胸膛，汗湿的健美的肌肉含有omega特质的丰腴，抚摸时还会带点颤动。陈志杰越发不适应这样亲密的氛围，看到天养生一点一点地凑近他的肉棒时，更是瞪大了双眼。  
他想踩住天养生肩膀让他停下，但因为被慰藉的快感让他反应不足，迟疑了一下。  
天养生停下了动作，抬眼看他，笑着说："你不会以为我要……"  
说到一半吹了口气，志杰敏感的尿道口被刺激的发冷。  
陈志杰见他还是恶劣，很为自己刚才被诱惑的松懈感到后悔，心想刚才应该直接踩着他的脸踹他，又夹紧双腿不让天养生继续摸他。  
天养生看他瑟缩得像个小媳妇，嗤笑一声，舔舔手指插入自己的湿淋淋的后穴，微微抬起下巴，惬意地喘息呻吟起来。陈志杰虽然没看到实景，但是脑子里不受控制地幻想那挺巧的臀瓣中央艳红柔软的穴口......他脸红到爆炸，往日那个毒舌又狠辣的天养生总是一副淡定到可恨的样子，谁能想到他陈志杰能看到天养生亵玩自己的香艳模样。  
就算陈志杰偷偷夹住腿，也没挡住腿间逐渐挺起的肉棒，天养生见状发笑：  
"陈警官，您的警棍好像不太能教训人啊？"  
快感被屈辱感打断，志杰气得瞪他，肉棒也不再变硬了。  
天养生一开始还笑着，后来笑意慢慢收敛，盯着陈志杰湿润的、勉强不再慌乱的眼睛，懒得再勾他。只是沾了后穴丰沛的水液，强硬地掰开志杰的双腿，用力撸动半勃的性器。  
陈志杰被他钉子一样注视搞得头皮发麻，慢慢地不再瞪着眼睛，但他不知道是转头躲开好，还是颤巍巍地继续迎上去好。直到天养生忍不住再去抚慰自己，面上的表情松动了些许，他才从被捕获的压抑感中脱离，注意到就算是发情，天养生还是傲得不行，他的脊背依旧挺拔，动作轻松愉悦，仿佛那不是难耐的发情期，而是一场舞蹈，连咬牙喘息都是难耐但自然的，像大猫低沉的呼噜——舒服了，就不压抑自己。  
这倒是新鲜，陈志杰暗暗稳住理智，眼神里回归警惕，不论天养生再怎么舔唇诱惑，或是撸动他的性器，都无法由半勃更进一步。  
天养生呼吸急促，笑容越发掺杂了血腥的残酷："你以为这样我就没办法了吗？"  
他粗鲁地推着陈志杰的腿折叠到床头，解下手铐把陈志杰的手和脚腕铐在一起，压在他身上，取过来一只按摩棒，从自己早已湿软的后穴旁蹭湿。  
按摩棒碰到穴口的时候，天养生咬着唇腿微微颤抖，他在努力地控制自己不要就这样干进去。Omega特有的、让人身子发软的快感让他眼角带魅。  
志杰勉强稳住心神，不懂他究竟想干什么，他作为一个不太敏感的beta，对着这种危险的人是肯定硬不起来的。  
志杰不懂。  
不，他只是拒绝去猜想那个可怕的可能。

天养生低笑一声，就那样笑着看他，眼角骤然泛出的弧度鱼钩一样勾住志杰的视线。他慢慢俯下身，伸出舌尖从志杰被撑开的唇瓣舔到脸颊，再到耳廓，那是志杰最敏感的地方，敏感到热气扑腾都像是一只温柔的手随着大血管试图去触摸头颅内部一样，会使他眼神发散，缩起肩膀，完全感受不到别的......  
天养生的湿漉漉的手指就这样摸到了陈志杰的后穴，悄无声息又迫不及待地塞入两个指节。  
陈志杰从被诱惑的心神里惊醒过来，拼命挣扎。但是天养生就像是发狂的母兽，就算情欲烧的他浑身发红，眼睛里泛着水光，力量却依然大到足以压制猎物。他整个人是柔软的，又是强悍的，这样充满矛盾又野性勃勃的躯体散发出摄人心魄的魅力和危险。  
让人期待着他被打败、被蹂躏时仍不服输的倔强，又忍不住贪图着这样肆意霸道、饥渴凶恶的锐气。  
陈志杰才不知道他错过什么，他只能全身心地感受着相当粗鲁的扩张，修长有力的手指毫不客气地摸索开拓肉红色的深处，在紧贴的肉壁中硬生生撬开感受到空气都会被刺激到发疼的缝隙。  
没多久，按摩棒粗大的头部就挤进了刚刚适应手指的地方，omega的手指掏挖着beta毫无准备的肉穴，因为姿势的原因，陈志杰眼睁睁看着那根不容小觑的按摩棒，像是钻头一样渐渐打进自己身体深处。他扭动身体想要逃脱，但是被压迫的姿势使得他呼吸都不顺畅，被困住的手腕勒得发红。他发誓他调动了所有的肢体，用尽了所有力量，可还是被粗大的硅胶硬生生顶到了肠道深处。  
大汗淋漓。  
陈志杰身上的一件短袖一件衬衫几乎都湿透了，而天养生含有凉薄笑意的奚落永远不会迟到：  
"警官，现在咱俩，谁，比较湿啊？"  
嘴上还有余裕调戏陈警官，但犯人的耐心其实已经被磨光了，他暴躁地将还有一小节留在外面的按摩棒一次性按进志杰的后穴。志杰差点以为自己要被捅穿肚腹，那些从未被摩擦过的粘膜被凹凸不平的硅胶挤压出的快感让人发抖，他惊恐难受的哭腔完全压制不住，眼看前面颤巍巍的性器就要射，却被天养生毫不留情地狠狠一按。  
"你他妈怎么这么自私，omega都没高潮呢，你就想射？"  
志杰一口气差点没上来，猩红的眼角迸溅出泪水。  
天养生粗喘着，另一只手翻动塑料袋，快速找了一个带有短短的硅胶尿道栓的保险套，牙齿咬着撕开包装袋，拿出拆装手枪的速度给志杰套上。志杰疼得来不及后悔自己为什么要拿这种东西上来，天养生便对准了准备好的肉棒，又深又重地坐下去。  
他的后穴被主人饿的太久，一有东西捅进来就疯狂地吸吮裹紧，把陈志杰绞到发疯，他湿淋淋的喊声堵在喉咙里，因为尖细掺着惊惧的味道，而天养生则是愉快地大声呻吟，夹杂着用力的兴奋的粗喘，一时间甚至让人难以分辨谁是发情的omega。  
天养生强健性感的肉体随着欲望的支配又深又快地上下移动，又按开了按摩棒的蓝牙开关，它便在志杰后穴里嗡嗡震动。天养生扬起头，吞咽口水，大口呼吸，光是脖颈就性感得无以复加，更别提红艳的乳尖，和像人鱼一样线条分明的灵动腰胯。  
他像是迷奸妓女的客人，丝毫不管身下人被过度的快感逼到崩溃的边缘，揉着志杰的胸肌满意地评价："真是不错。"  
唔，也不能说“丝毫不管”，他还伸了手去照顾beta的两个睾丸。但志杰一点也不想要这种“照顾”，强奸犯紧致的后穴逼得他极度想射，但是越紧，尿道栓的存在就越明显。再加上天养生不停歇地上下，尿道栓就被他带起又坐下，仿佛一次又一次地狠狠操弄他的尿道，他真的快受不住了。  
天养生狠狠骑了几十下，快速地把自己送上第一个解渴的高潮。他操自己的前列腺和生殖腔口毫不留情，生理产生的惧意都叫他当做快感享受。  
最后一下，他微微前倾，让beta坚挺的肉棒对准深处柔嫩的腔口，深呼吸一下，往后狠狠坐下去，直让那冠部把腔口顶开一条缝，腔口裹吸着坚硬，前列腺也被一并重重擦过。  
天养生闭着眼睛眉头紧皱，身体不由自主地紧绷起来往前送，射在陈志杰脸上，后穴吸了又吸，才痉挛着放松下来，吐出一些情液。  
若是志杰睁眼，便能看到天养生一瞬难得的痛苦表情，眉头紧皱，艳粉色的唇瓣轻启，痛苦又艳丽。  
omega高潮过后通常会瘫软下来，但天养生在将将要砸到身下汗湿光裸的胸膛的前一秒撑住了自己。他大口呼吸着，每一次都要呼吸到极致，催动氧气燃烧的热量打开了全身的肌肉和感官。  
肌肤被汗水浸得发亮，一滴汗水从额头流下，顺着轻颤的睫毛轻砸而下。身下人柔软的腹部似是连这也不能承受，微微一颤。  
天养生被汗液浸湿的右眼刺的发疼，但他却没有闭上眼睛，只是抽动了几下眼睑，仍然睁着，翘起嘴角。  
野兽热身完毕。  
猎物早就惨得不行，身上的t恤被沉迷骑乘的野兽撕扯的破破烂烂。毫不收力的天养生重重坐下来，前面的栓体加上身后的按摩棒，尖锐粗钝的快感交织在一起，简直要把志杰整个人操透。紧紧吸吮的肠道早把性器按摩到喷发的边缘，肌肉筋络拉扯到极限，几乎快要崩断。  
按理说志杰已经憋得像个快要爆炸的气球，此时应该气血上涌，涨的半点快感都感受不到。但身后的按摩棒其实已经强迫他感受了数次肌肉高潮，那些令人心颤的快感控制了身上的每一处肌肉，让志杰感觉自己是个浑身漏气漏水的气球，气力和理智都被泄光了。  
同时，每一寸肌肤都学会了获得性的快感，哪怕是呼吸也能体会到空气按摩粘膜的舒服之处，吸得狠了，仿佛内脏也感受到了快感……  
汗水泪水和精液沾湿了志杰的脸，一时竟比惬意点烟的天养生狼狈许多。  
当然，最惨的是他依然没有释放过。  
天养生叼着烟，解开志杰的口塞，志杰的嘴一时闭不上，积蓄的口水流出，把下唇浸润得又湿又亮。他却意识不到这点，只顾艰难地吐字：  
"让我……射，让……我，我，射……"  
天养生看他这样心情大好，起身让直挺的肉棒滑出后穴，含着一口烟，合上陈志杰的下巴，喷着烟跟他舌吻，另一只手伸下去，从底部撸起保险套，直到只剩那一截透明的栓体。  
陈志杰被呛得流泪，又被天养生强硬地吻住，水声缠绵，但力道十足，纠缠到舌尖快要被吸出血来。  
天养生笑眯眯地说："求我。"  
志杰难受到泪珠滚滚地掉，他咬住嘴唇好一会，才张开双唇，小声地嘶哑着嗓子恳求。  
天养生对他的音量并不满意，不满意他就按一下栓体，再说一声“求我”。最后志杰也没说的多大声，只是那声音像是被压榨的海绵，欲断不断又含了甜丝丝的哭腔——  
“求——！你……”  
天养生这才拔掉栓头。  
栓体刮过脆弱的铃口，志杰高高挺起腰腹，铃口张开，浊液喷发，尽情地射了又射。性器的爆发仿佛炸药库的导火索，联动点着了全身积蓄的快感......  
志杰连瞳孔都在控制不住地收缩。  
而天养生还有兴趣去含咬他的喉结。

志杰被太过刺激的高潮榨干了理智，过了好久才逐渐醒过神，但是他恨不得自己彻底晕过去，因为天养生又是一副情动的兴奋模样，握着他的肉棒细细摩挲，另一只手已经准备好了新的套子，陈志杰用尽全身力气蜷缩在床头："我，我不要了！"  
天养生似是这才醒悟过来：“哦？”  
他立即恶劣地笑了："你不要了，关我屁事，我可还没完呢。"  
说罢他拿起按摩棒的开关，利落地推到最大档。  
志杰身体里的马达开动，长长的硅胶怪物在他的后穴里震动、钻扭，毫无规律地间歇抵住前列腺敲打。他细韧的腰顶了又顶，几乎要弯折过去。  
稚嫩的粘膜被顶撞得毫无办法，只懂得渗出一些液体来辅助肉壁推挤异物。眼看就要滑出去，志杰主动打开快要抽筋的双腿。  
天养生趁机给他套上新的保险套。  
志杰无暇庆幸这次只是普通的套子，想要抓紧机会挤出作乱的按摩棒。  
天养生看他这种天真的模样摇摇头，快速打开手铐，把志杰的手腕从床头解下，再扣上手铐，卡着志杰的腋下强迫他坐起来。  
志杰甚至被他扯起来了一段高度，天养生放手的时候，重力加持，按摩棒又被完全吃了进去，志杰的穴口被撑到最大又瞬间收缩，按摩棒完完全全地被吞进了深处。志杰感觉自己刹那间要被顶穿头顶，高高扬起头，眼前一道白光，呼吸都仿佛被扼住。  
天养生感受着掌下滑韧肌肤快要石化的僵直和泄劲后的极致柔软，满足地叹气，叼住志杰的喉结细细研磨，又跪起来，在窗帘透出的阳光下打量志杰迷茫流泪的眸子。  
那虹膜是棕色的，条状的纹路看起来很柔软，像是澄澈的玻璃球里生长的干净菌丝，让人想用舌尖舔湿……  
志杰受不住内脏快要被搅碎的惊恐，哆嗦着想要起身，却被牢牢压住。  
天养生捏着他再度勃起的肉棒亲密地坐进志杰怀里，汗湿的大腿压住他的，腰腹微动，堪称温柔地把志杰颤巍巍的性器吞进依然热情的后穴。  
志杰的性器早已敏感到即便被软肉包裹，也会产生被灼伤的错觉。他下意识瑟缩，却被强迫把最敏感的地方放进敌人充满着火热的搏动的包围圈。  
志杰害怕又疼痛地呜咽一声，泪水浸湿了睫毛，湿漉漉的眼睛迷离地对着天养生的胸膛喘气。感觉到敏感的乳尖被湿热的水汽包裹，天养生爽得毛孔张开，脚趾蜷缩。  
他抬起志杰的下巴，把开关调到最低一档，悠悠地说：  
"陈警官，要是你能在我高潮之前坚持不射，我们就……"  
志杰艰难地聚焦眼神，望进天养生的双眼，嘶哑的声音中透露着破碎的哭腔和微弱的希冀：“就，就停？”  
天养生亲昵地抱住志杰的脖子，蹭蹭柔软的脸蛋，又舔舔志杰颤抖的合不住的唇，笑了。  
"就再做最后一次。"  
End. 

彩蛋

志杰走出房间的时候已经是第二天中午。  
其他警官靠在窗户边聊天，看到他终于出来了，对视一眼，坏笑着把精神明显很疲惫的志杰围起来。  
有人拍了一下他的腰，志杰猝不及防地“呜”了一声。  
警官们笑得更欢了。  
“志杰，看不出来啊，你个beta还能跟天养生那个omega搞这——么久！厉害啊！”  
志杰涨红了脸，沙哑着嗓子想说点什么，却想不出来能说什么，勉强笑了一下。  
同伴们只把这当做赶路途中的调料，起哄闹了一波。

天养生很是安静了几天。队伍里的alpha警官从墨镜侧面看到他的眼神一直盯着志杰不放，从喉结流连到裤裆（其实是屁股），忍不住暗暗骂了一句“荡货”。  
之后，天养生又恢复了那副凉凉地大牌模样，继续跟alpha呛火。  
alpha警官再次被天养生气得火冒三丈，这时候就别提什么ao之间的吸引力了，alpha只想亲手掐死天养生，或者……  
Alpha警官在志杰面前眼睛冒火，硬生生扯出笑容，装作小声八卦，却能让大家都听得见：“志杰你可真是厉害？明眼人都能看的出来，天养生跟我们呛火，是要借此再引起自己的临时发情，再勾你一次啊。”  
志杰噎住，他不知道怎么回应。眼神四处乱看的时候，却发现天养生刚好坐在alpha身后的不远处，白了alpha后背一眼。  
“志杰，好好恢复，”alpha的大手重重落在志杰肩上，眼中闪过凶残的光，“下一次，把那个狗娘养的操死在床上。”  
天养生和志杰视线对上。  
天养生露出了笑容，点了点头。  
志杰脸上血色褪尽。


End file.
